villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama is the main protagonist of Tekken series (Even though he was one of the main antagonists in Tekken 6). He is introduced in Tekken 3. He was voiced since his debut by Ishiin Chiba. Biography Nationality: '''Japanese '''Age: 22 Skills/powers:'''telekinesis, telepathy, sensing evil. '''Game appearances: Tekken 3, Tekken 4, Tekken 5, Tekken 5:DR,Tekken 6, Tekken 6:BR, Tekken Tag Tournament, Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Tekken Advance, Tekken Resolute, Namco X Capcom, Street Fighter X Tekken, Tekken X Street Fighter Movie Appearances: Tekken: The Motion Picture (As child),Tekken, Tekken: Blood Vengeance History Tekken 3 Born under Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama, Jin was raised in a secluded area with only his mother, thereby developing such a great fondness towards her. He also learned the Kazama Style Martial Arts from her. At his 15th birthday, however, the ancient Fighting God Ogre arrived, and attacked Jun. Jin was swiftly defeated while attempting to protect his mother, and when he woke up, Jun was nowhere to be seen along with Ogre. Thinking that his mother was murdered, Jin swore revenge. As Jun told him, if anything happened to her, he should seek aid to his grandfather Heihachi Mishima so he did. Heihachi took him in and trained him the Mishima Style Karate and had him enrolled in the Mishima high school where he would be acquainted with Ling Xiaoyu. Later, in order to lure Ogre, Heihachi opened the 3rd Tekken tournament, which Jin participated. The one who advanced to the final and defeated Ogre, however, was instead Paul Phoenix. However, when Paul left, feeling victorious, Ogre revealed its true, beastly form, True Ogre, in which Jin stepped in and defeated it, avenging his mother. However, in that very moment of victory, he was suddenly shot and betrayed by none other than Heihachi, who saw him already outliving his usefulness to lure Ogre in. In that moment, Jin's Devil Gene awakened, angered by the betrayal and proceeded to swipe down Heihachi and his Tekken Force before retreating. Tekken 4 After regaining his senses, Jin started to loathe his Mishima bloodline. Discarding what he learned from Heihachi, he trained in the arts of Traditional Karate, mixing it with the Kazama style Martial Arts, while hiding in Brisbane, Australia. In the same time, he sent a message to his closest friend Xiaoyu to be aware of the Zaibatsu. Two years after the tournament, Jin learned that his father, Kazuya, has returned from the dead and the fourth Tekken tournament is underway. Sensing a chance to destroy his father and grandfather, Jin participated. But before he could fight against Kazuya in the semi-finals, he was ambushed by the Tekken Force and captured, locked inside Honmaru. After awhile fighting the demons inside him along with the urges from his father to give in to his Devil powers, Jin woke up, broke from the chains tying him and proceeded to defeat both Kazuya and Heihachi. He was ready to finally kill them both, but the spirit of Jun appeared before the blow was dealt. In honor of his mother, Jin spared the two and flew away. Tekken 5 Jin flew away, but he was unconscious in the same time. When he did awake, he noticed that his surroundings was completely ruined. When he returned home to Yakushima, he was haunted with nightmares about his Devil Gene. Unsure with how long he could hold out, Jin decided to embark on a journey to vanquish the evil within him. Later, the 5th Tekken tournament is announced. Jin participated and eventually found out that it was sponsored by his great grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima. Jin defeated him and his Devil form, and inherited the Mishima Zaibatsu as a reward. Tekken 6 Upon taking over the Zaibatsu, Jin's personality changed. Like his father and grandfather, he became a ruthless leader and plunged the world into a warzone, declaring war on all nations that opposed him. Noticing that everyone now wanted a piece of him for his atrocities, Jin opened the 6th Tekken tournament. At the end of the Scenario Campaign, Jin's true nature was revealed. The reason why he plunged the world into utter chaos was to gather enough negative energy to bring forth the creature known as Azazel, the one who generated the Devil Gene in the first place. Jin's theory is that if he killed Azazel, the Devil Gene would be no more, he would free both him and the world from the accursed gene. He ends up pushing both himself and Azazel into oblivion, possibly killing themselves. However, when Raven investigated the place where this took place in the near future, he found Jin's body, still with his Devil's mark, indicating that he may have survived the ordeal. Family Jun Kazama - Mother Kazuya Mishima - Father Heihachi Mishima - Grandfather Kazumi Mishima - Grandmother Jinpachi Mishima - Great-Grandfather Lee Chaolan - Adoptive Uncle Lars Alexandersson - Half-Uncle Asuka Kazama - Cousin Videos Tekken 3 Jin Ending|Jin's Tekken 3 ending Tekken 4 Jin ending|Jin's Tekken 4 ending Tekken 5 Jin Kazama Ending|Jin's Tekken 5 ending Tekken 6 Jin Kazama (Ending Movie 1 & 2)|Jin's Tekken 6 ending Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - 'Jin Ending' TRUE-HD QUALITY|Jin's Tekekn Tag 2 ending Category:Tekken Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fighter Category:Recurring villain Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Rich Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:On & Off Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Son of Hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Warmonger Category:Leader Category:Playstation All Stars Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Hatemongers Category:Humans Category:One-Man Army Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Revived Villains Category:Demon Category:Big Bads Category:Live Action Villains Category:In love villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dark Messiah Category:Living Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Satan